newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Mathis Organa
Mathis Organa was a Jedi Master and served as both Deputy Grand Master and Chancellor of the New Imperium Jedi Division. He was the cousin of Princess Leia Organa Solo, one of the founders of House Ar'Kell and also the New Imperium, and a close friend of Grand Master Xar Kerensky. Background Mathis was born in 32 BBY on the planet Alderaan, and grew up among the Organa clan. He was extremely close as a youngster to his uncles Billares and Bobarus, who helped shape who he was and taught him much about the galaxy. However, those days were numbered, as were everyone's, who lived on his homeworld. Mathis was not on Alderaan when it was destroyed by the first Death Star. Upon hearing that his cousin Leia had been on the battle station, and that she had had the power to stop the attack if she had just revealed the location of the Rebel base, Mathis went crazy, blaming Leia for the destruction of their home planet. Vowing revenge, in a twist of fate Mathis joined the Empire, so that he could stamp out the Rebellion and one day exact revenge on Leia Organa. House Ar'Kell The Empire, however, was defeated at the Battle of Endor. As the war dragged on, it became clear that their chances of winning were weakening, and Mathis found himself in the Dark Brotherhood inside the Imperial Remnant, in Minos Cluster. Having discovered his Force powers during his tenure in the Empire, he founded a new Jedi House, naming it Ar'Kell, and gathering interested Dark Jedi there to train together. It was during this time that he met Xar Kerensky. Impressed with Kerensky's abilities, Mathis made him his second-in-command, and eventually turned the running of Ar'Kell over to him. During that time a plot was discovered against House Ar'Kell that was the chief motivating factor for the House to escape. Taking everyone who wished to leave, Xar and Mathis fled to Kerensky's homeworld of Varnus in Epsilon Sector, hoping to get a fresh start there. In Epsilon Sector they met several other fleets and organizations with similar ideals, and together founded the New Imperium. The New Imperium Xar, Mathis, Alyx Misnera, and a few others built the Jedi Division on Varnus and watched it grow throughout the early years of the NI. During this time Mathis continued to stand beside Xar, who had become the closest comrade he'd had since the loss of his uncles. Together, the leaders of the Order together converted away from the dark side teachings and turned to the True Force, as taught by the Kajeat Traveler Icis Novitaar. They also formed a Jedi Council, with Xar as Grand Master, Mathis as Deputy Grand Master, and Alyx as Chancellor. Mathis fought against the terrorist organization The Eyes of Elfodd led by Grathkar Korealis, and also helped the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet on numerous occasions.However, a new threat was looming that would shatter the hopes the NI had of making a haven of peace. The invasion of the Altarin'Dakor changed everything, and when Kerensky was kidnapped, Mathis snapped, blaming himself, and no longer feeling fit to lead. Even after Xar was rescued, Mathis felt a new rift between his close friend and himself. The war, and especially the influence of the Shok'Thola Zalaria, so altered Xar that Mathis no longer felt he knew the man. As Xar changed, growing harder and more distant, and harsher and more judgmental towards Organa, Mathis collapsed more and more inwardly. When Xar left the NI in search of Zalaria, it was the last straw for Mathis. He sank into depression, and secretly began using Ryll spice to alleviate the pain and stress and to elevate his mood. Soon, Mathis found himself addicted to the spice. The Fall and Path to Redemption When the others found out about Mathis' drug problem, they recommended he step back into an advisory role as Chancellor. Mathis did so, though the feeling of uselessness drove him further into substance abuse. When he encountered Velius on the streets of Vectur and witnessed the death of one of his students, he nearly suffered a breakdown. He continued to struggle with his addiction for months, rarely involving himself in Jedi Division affairs, until finally, as the war with the Altarin'Dakor came closer and closer to Varnus' footsteps, he felt he could take it no more. He convinced Xar to assign him to the ISD Stormwatch to give himself something to do. It was there, when a Crinn scout force attacked the ship, that Mathis found a chance for redemption. Thowing his spice away, he rushed to the hangar, where he single-handedly killed dozens of Crinn and drove off the attackers. He then returned to Varnus, where he waited out the Battle of Varnus from within the treasure vaults inside the palace. From that point, Mathis determined that he would walk the long, hard path to redemption and freedom. The later stages of the war would give him more opportunities to face his inner demons and his fears, and to defeat both the enemy that threatened the lives of his friends, and the one that hid itself within himself, as well. Personality and Traits Mathis was tall and had dark hair that he liked to wear long, around shoulder-length. He was somewhat infamous for his wicked grin, which he often held in even the most inappropriate times, including combat. He was a good friend to Xar and the others with whom he'd long served, but felt betrayed when those friendships began to fall apart. He struggled with depression and issues of self-worth, and like most Alderaanians, the simple fact that nothing they ever did would ever bring their homeworld and people back. Nevertheless, Mathis was strong, and determined to overcome and win in his struggles within himself, determined to never give up. Category:New pages Category:Characters